


[Podfic] Swift as the Coursing River

by akikotree



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual!Shang, Bisexuality, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Mulan is sometimes Mulan and sometimes Ping, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie, Stargazing, gender fluidity, genderfluid!mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Mulan isn’t sure if she identifies as a woman, man, both, or neither. That’s okay with Shang, because he loves his partner dearly no matter what. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you to  Alexanderavery98 for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang, Fa Ping/Li Shang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Swift as the Coursing River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swift as the Coursing River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556029) by [alexanderavery998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

7 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mulan-%20Swift%20as%20the%20Coursing%20River.mp3) | **Size:** 4.55 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
